


Better Late Than Never

by tasteofshapes



Series: Harry Potter drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, things ron weasley never wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/pseuds/tasteofshapes
Summary: It seems like the worst is behind them.So it’s a surprise when Ron runs late for dinner one day, takes a shortcut down a disused corridor, and comes across Harry shoving Malfoy up against the wall.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691635
Comments: 39
Kudos: 283





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @triggerlil for the chats and the beta!
> 
> Translation into Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese) available: [Biết muộn còn hơn không bao giờ biết](https://www.wattpad.com/878181801-better-late-than-never-bltn) by mystcbananadestiny

Two months into their Eighth Year, Ron thinks that this is finally going to be their year. Hermione’s delight at being back in school still hasn’t abated; Ron’s doing fairly well so far, and even Harry’s looking slightly happier these days. It seems like the worst is behind them.

So it’s a surprise when he runs late for dinner one day, takes a shortcut down a disused corridor, and comes across Harry shoving Malfoy up against the wall.

“You bastard,” Harry says angrily. He’s got a handful of Malfoy’s robes, his fists pressed against Malfoy’s chest. “Why?”

“Why not?” Malfoy snarls back, and a lock of his hair slips forward from where it’s tucked behind his ear. He sneers, his hands gripping Harry’s wrists, white-knuckled with the effort of trying to push Harry back. “What exactly did you expect?”

Harry keeps shoving him back into the wall, and Malfoy’s struggling now, furious because he can’t get free. Finally, he stills, his shoulders bunched up with tension.

"I thought things would be different," Harry says, and Ron's astounded to hear Harry's voice go low and quiet. There's a note of desperation in it that Ron's never heard before.

"What," Malfoy says, "just because we—"

"Yes!" Harry exclaims. Unexpectedly, he steps back, his hands curled into fists by his side. "I thought— well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" He’s looking at Malfoy with what Ron is sure he intended to be a look of utter disgust, but instead comes off as hurt.

"It matters." Malfoy steps forward, right into Harry's space, and Ron's sure that Harry's going to punch him. Except that Harry doesn't. Malfoy lifting Harry's chin, two fingers against Harry's jaw, and then Malfoy leans in to brush his lips across Harry's.

Ron stares as Harry's hands come up to tangle in Malfoy's hair. Very carefully, he steps back until he's safe around the corner. The less he knows, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come chat about this [on tumblr with me](http://tasteofshapes.tumblr.com).


End file.
